Hearts on Fire
by hishinzo
Summary: 30 drabbles chronicling Usagi and Rei's relationship as it changes from friendship into something much more.
1. Silver Milennium: Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

Japanese translations are at the end.

**Hearts on Fire**

**Caught**

"Serenity, wake up," the Senshi of Mars shook her princess by the shoulder. "Come on, your mother wants to speak with you."

Serenity groaned and rolled over, pulling her sheets up around her neck.

Mars pulled the covers away, leaving the Moon Princess shivering in her thin nightdress. "Princess, you get your lazy butt up right now," she ordered.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Serenity whined. She opened one eye and caught sight of her raven-haired bodyguard grinning.

"And you know that's why I do it."

"You're so mean to me!" Serenity sat up and grabbed the other girl's hand, causing Mars to have to sit beside her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mars asked, raising an eyebrow and looking expectantly at her blonde companion.

"What you should have done to wake me up," whispered Serenity before she pressed her lips against Mars'.

"What is going on in here!?"


	2. Silver Milennium: Rules of Engagement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Silver Milennium: Rules of Engagement**

"Mother, that's not fair!"

"You're the heir to Silver Millennium, Serenity. There are certain things you're expected to do," the Queen explained calmly.

Princess Serenity clasped her girlfriend's hand tighter. "But, we love each other, Mother."

"I'm sorry, dear. I really am. If you two had told me of your relationship instead of hiding it all these months, I wouldn't have agreed to your engagement to the Prince of the Earth. I would have tried to find another way to complete the alliance between the planets. As of yesterday, however, you are engaged to Prince Endymion. We can't go back on our word, now. What would that say about the moon?"

"But, _I_ didn't give my word! And the only reason we didn't tell you was because we were afraid something like this would happen."

"I guess I read the Fire wrong," Mars said, drawing Serenity closer. "It was _not_ telling that caused your betrothal."


	3. Silver Millennium: It's in the Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Silver Milennium: It's in the Smile**

"She still loves you, you know."

The voice of Venus jerked Mars from her stupor. "Why are you telling me that?"

"You've been either depressed or grumpy the last couple months. And now you're staring at her and Endymion. I'm just letting you know she still loves you."

"Mind your own business."

"Like I said, grumpy."

"Because you're telling me something I already know. But knowing that we love each other doesn't make it hurt any less that we can't be together," Mars paused and looked back at her Princess strolling through the garden. Serenity was giggling as Endymion whispered in her ear. "And she's becoming awfully chummy with that Earthling," she said bitterly.

"Maybe," Venus mused. "That smile's for you, though."

Mars again glanced at the garden. Serenity was nodding at what her fiancé was saying, but her gaze was directed over his shoulder. A wistful smile adorned her mouth and her eyes spoke of the love she held for the soldier of fire.


	4. Silver Millennium: Forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Silver Milennium: Forever**

Serenity closed her eyes and prepared for the fatal strike. Tears fell down her cheeks. She could hear the evil laughter of the woman who had slaughtered her people and destroyed her peaceful home. Endymion had been killed by his own sword as he tried to protect her. She didn't know where her mother was. She hoped the Sailor Senshi, her friends and protectors were still safe. But with a dark army of such a huge size, all blindly following Beryl, she didn't know how long the Senshi could hold out, even with their supernatural powers.

Still, she hoped they were okay. She hoped Mars was okay. A soft smile graced Serenity's pale face as she thought of the person she loved more than anything. Her mother may have forbidden them to see each other and she may have grown fond of Endymion since she had been informed of their engagement, but her love for the fire wielder had never wavered. If anything it had gotten stronger.

Serenity silently apologized to the people of her kingdom for not being able to save them. She thought once more of the smiling faces of her friends. She recalled her mother's gentle smile. And, with the face of Sailor Mars clearly in her mind, the Princess of the Moon braced herself for death's blow.

"Fire Soul!"

With a sharp intake of breath, Serenity's eyes shot open. Standing protectively in front of her was Sailor Mars. Looking even further ahead, she could see that Beryl's hair was on fire. She grinned, stepping toward Mars, already saying a silent prayer of thanks for the girl's safety.

Then, she noticed that Mars was no longer standing. She was kneeling and seemed to be struggling to do even that. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Mars had been able to hit Beryl, but only after taking the blow that had been meant for her.

"Don't be such a crybaby."

"Stop talking. Just rest. I'll find Mother and she'll use the ginzuishou and you'll be fine," Serenity cried, ignoring Mars' insult and taking the red-suited soldier into her arms.

"Serenity, you know it's too late for that."

"It's not," she protested, applying pressure to her love's wound, like Mercury had said to do in the case of heavy bleeding.

Mars trailed her fingers down Serenity's face. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I can't protect you anymore. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too," Serenity sniffled. "But, please don't leave me. I need you. We're supposed to be together forever, remember?"

"In our next life; we'll definitely have forever then," Mars mumbled before her eyes closed.

"No! No, no, this can't be happening. Come back!" Serenity cried, hugging Mars tightly to her body.

She never noticed Beryl aim an attack at her back.


	5. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Out of the Mouths of Babes**

"Rei-chan, you're so mean to me!"

"That's because you're such an Odango-atama!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It fits. Mamoru-san's a genius for thinking of it."

"Don't compliment Mamoru-baka!"

"Would you stop yelling? You're hurting my ears."

"Then, stop being a meanie!"

"What are they fighting about this time?" Luna asked as she jumped onto the park bench beside Ami.

The bluenette looked up from her book and shrugged. "It started with manga and then I started reading."

The black cat shook her head in disgust. "Can't they go one day without fighting? I don't know how you girls are ever going to defeat Jadeite if you can't get along."

"The hair pulling is starting," Ami commented.

"I'm going to search around some more. I'll let you know if I find out anything new about the Dark Kingdom. "

Ami nodded and watched Luna scurry away. She glanced back at her arguing friends and was surprised to see they had moved several feet away from each other and were furiously blushing. A little girl appeared to be lecturing them. Intrigued, Ami moved closer.

"…and that's what happened," the brown-haired child finished her narrative and pointed her finger first at Rei and then at Usagi. "So, like I said before, if you have a fight, you have to kiss and make up, just like my mama and papa. 'Kay?"

The little girl looked expectantly at the two, waiting for them to follow her advice. Ami stifled a giggle. Usagi and Rei looked anywhere but at each other.


	6. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Reassurance**

Usagi watched her friends and boyfriend leave before turning to the miko standing beside her. "Are you really okay, Rei-chan?"

Rei sighed and answered the question again. "For the last time, Usagi, I am perfectly fine, ok? Now stop worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Usagi!"

Usagi glanced at her feet. When she looked back up, there were tears glistening in her big blue eyes. "I just need to make sure," she explained, her voice breaking. "They were hurting you and I couldn't help you and you stopped moving and, and then those two people gave you back the shiny thing that came out of your h-heart and…" her voice trailed off and Usagi felt Rei's arms close around her and pull her close. She buried her face in the taller girl's neck. "I was just so scared. I don't ever want to lose you, Rei-chan. I couldn't bear it. I need you. I can't... I just…"

"I'm really okay, Usagi. I promise," Rei said softly. "And, just so you know, I have no plans of ever leaving you. You're stuck with me."


	7. Tongue Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Tongue Fight**

"Does Rei-chan even realize that she's driving her customers away?" Makoto wondered.

"Maybe we should point it out to her. It wouldn't be right to let the jinja's business suffer," Ami suggested.

"No way!" Minako declared. "I want to see if they're actually going to kiss this time."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Minako-chan?" Ami stuttered. A blush painted her cheeks.

Makoto stared at her friend, "Are we even talking about the same thing?"

"Usagi-chan and Rei-chan, of course," Minako clarified. "When they get like this, don't tell me you guys never wonder if they're gonna get too close and have a different kind of tongue fight."

Ami and Makoto gaped at their blonde friend. In unison, they turned toward the bickering duo several yards away.

Makoto put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Now that you mention it…"

"Right? I mean, just look at them. And with the way they invade each other's personal space, it even seems like they _want_ to.


	8. Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Birthday**

Rei frowned as she watched Usagi rush out of the jinja. "Could she be any ruder?"

"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" Ami asked.

"We threw this great surprise party for her, but all she does is mope while she's here and then rush out."

Makoto shrugged. "She wants to make up with Mamoru-san."

"If she wouldn't have slapped him, she wouldn't have to apologize," Rei fumed. "And even so, she didn't have to ditch us. She could always talk to Mamoru-san later."

"You sound almost jealous, Rei-chan."

"Of what?"

Minako grinned.

Rei rolled her eyes. Her gaze fell on the set of manga on her dresser wrapped with a bright pink bow. "So, who's hungry?" she asked, reaching for the cake Makoto had made. It was Usagi's favorite kind.


	9. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Jealousy**

"Where are you going? We weren't finished!"

Rei waved a hand over her shoulder dismissively and kept walking with Nanako.

Usagi growled and stuck her tongue out at Rei's back. "Rei-chan, you meanie! You come back here!"

Makoto and Minako grabbed Usagi's arms when she marched past them in pursuit of Rei.

"What are you doing, minna?"

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan's busy right now. That kid wants to learn about being a miko," Makoto said.

"She won't get the 'calm' part from Rei-chan, though," Minako laughed.

"This won't take long," Usagi whined.

"Rei-chan will be back over here soon, I'm sure," Ami pointed out. "She thinks it's cool for the moment, but give it a few minutes and she'll be annoyed with Nanako-san wanting to copy her every movement. For now, let the rest of us enjoy the peace and quiet of you two not arguing."

"But she left before we _finished _arguing. What's so great about that girl that Rei-chan had to leave me for her?"


	10. Joined at the Hip

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Joined at the Hip**

"That stupid kid! How dare he try to mess up my beautiful face? He's ruining my chances with Honjo-san," Minako muttered as she walked back to her friends. Using her hand, she tried to rub the red marker off her face.

Makoto grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, "Come on; I saw a bathroom down the hall. I'll help you get that x off."

"Just a second; I have a question," Minako said looking back at her other friends, curiously. "Why are you two holding on to each other like that?"

Makoto and Ami, too, looked questioningly at Usagi and Rei. The two girls looked down and realized their arms were wrapped around each other. Blushing, they sprung apart.

"Instinct, maybe?" Minako offered before skipping out the door.


	11. Safety

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Safety**

"Thanks for listening, Rei-chan. I feel better now."

"Good. And listen, Usagi. There's a logical reason to why Mamoru-san hasn't answered any of your letters. We'll find out what it is, okay? Everything will be fine. Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"You'll be here when I wake up, right? You won't leave, too?"

"Of course not," Rei assured her. She reached for the blanket resting at the bottom of Usagi's bed. They had moved there after Rei had comforted her friend about her boyfriend's absence. After draping the cover over herself and Usagi, Rei wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Usagi snuggled close into Rei's side as the two reclined. "I shouldn't have complained about you guys wanting to protect me from the enemy," she said sleepily. "'Cause I do feel safer with you, Rei-chan."


	12. Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Death**

Rei held her breath as she ran, praying she would make it in time. Behind her, she heard the other Inner Senshi rush to stand in front of the Starlights. She heard their screams of pain as she finally reached her destination. She knew what was coming next. She heard Eternal Sailor Moon cry out as Galaxia's discs ripped her star seed from her body. The pain only lasted a second. Then, she was too weak to stand any longer. She was so tired. Her limbs had all gone numb and Rei was dimly aware of falling, though she couldn't tell when she hit the ground.

"Rei-chan!"

Her best friend's voice sounded muted as her sense of hearing slowly deserted her. She could hear Sailor Moon plead for their friends to stay with her. Struggling to open her eyes, Rei realized she was being cradled in trembling arms. With strength she no longer possessed, she moved her arm to provide a comforting touch and her mouth to form words of reassurance for her crying leader. The only thing she could feel was her heart breaking as the winged soldier clutched her to her chest, reminded her of promises she couldn't keep, and wept, desperately begging the soldier of the planet Mars to remain by her side.

The last thought to pass through Sailor Mars' mind was '_At least Usagi's safe_."


	13. Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Kisses**

"What are you doing here, Usagi? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. I'm sorry. But when Mamo-chan took me home a couple hours ago, I tried to sleep; I really did, but I kept seeing it. Over and over in my head. So, I had to come and make sure you were really alright now. I had to make sure, Rei-chan."

Rei took Usagi's hand and pulled her into her bedroom so that their talking wouldn't wake up her grandfather or Yuuichiro. Once they had sat down on her bed, Rei brushed blonde bangs from Usagi's eyes and said, "Usagi, what happened earlier- it's over. You saved the world. You saved me."

Tears trickled down Usagi's cheeks, "But you, you d-died first, Rei-chan. I saved you too late. And it hurt. It hurt more than anything when you faded away. When minna left and when I found out about Mamo-chan, my heart broke, but when it happened to you, what I felt was so much worse, Rei-chan. I didn't want to go on; you're supposed to keep that promise! We have to be together until the end, and then even longer. We have to!"

"Usagi," Rei began as she wiped the tears from her friend's face away with her fingers. Leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, and taking Usagi's hands into her own, she swore, "We'll be together forever okay. I won't _ever _break that promise again."

Staring into Rei's amethyst gaze, Usagi knew she was telling the truth. She slowly smiled and nodded. Rei smiled back. Then, as one, they moved closer, closing the gap between their lips. Usagi's eyes drifted shut as Rei gently deepened the kiss.

Moments later they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Usagi, I-"

"How come Mamo-chan's kisses never make me feel like that?" Usagi interrupted the miko.

Rei blushed, from Usagi's words and from the way her heart had suddenly started pounding in response to her friend's proximity. "I don't know," she whispered and the two leaned in again, each hesitant, yet eager, to further explore the feelings they'd discovered the other evoked in them.


	14. Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Destiny**

"How'd it go?"

Usagi looked up from the ground at the sound of Rei's musical voice. "I told him that I do love him, but that you make me feel something so much deeper. And I said I was sorry; he agreed that we could still be friends, but I know I really hurt him, Rei, and I never wanted that."

"I'm sure he knows that, Usagi. He'll be okay after some time. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Usagi nodded.

"How are you feeling about this, though? I know it must have hurt you, too. You've been an item with Mamoru-san for technically more than a millennia."

Usagi grasped her new girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. "It does a bit. But, I need to make my own destiny now," she looked into Rei's eyes and smiled shyly, "with you."


	15. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Family Ties**

"C-Chibi-usa, you're okay?!"

The pink-haired child raised an eyebrow, "Of course I'm okay, Usagi. Why would you think I wasn't?"

Usagi shook her head, blinking back tears. She fell to her knees, embracing the time traveler tightly. Chibi-usa returned the hug, but sent a questioning glance over her future mother's shoulder at Rei. The miko wasn't sure how to respond.

Several moments later, Chibi-usa managed to break free. "I was planning to head to your house as soon as I got here to see you. But, now I guess I'll just go there when you do."

Usagi nodded, a smile gracing her heart-shaped face.

"Can I go play on the swings first, though? Or were you going home right now?"

"Go play," Usagi said, her smile never faltering.

"OK, then, I'm just gonna go, now." Chibi-usa replied, backing away. "Stranger than usual," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, as she ran toward Juuban Park's playground.

Still beaming, Usagi spun to face her girlfriend and threw her arms around Rei's neck. "Chibi-usa still exists! I'm so happy! I was so sad that she would be gone, but she isn't!"

Rei gently removed the excited teen's hands from where they were playing with her hair and clasped them between the two, "Usagi… Chibi-usa is yours and Mamoru-san's daughter."

"I know. She's- oh. Oh, no!" her face lost it's jovial expression immediately. "But… no… that can't…"

Rei just nodded sadly and released her hold on Usagi's fingers.

The blonde quickly grabbed Rei's hands back. "Chibi-usa acts a lot like you," she exclaimed. "Maybe-"

"How would that be possible, Usagi?"

"I don't… the ginzuishou or, or I don't know! But, the reason has to be something like that! Because I don't ever want us to end, Rei! So, she has to be yours, too!"

Neither noticed Chibi-usa staring at them from her spot on the swing set. She looked down to their joined hands and grinned.


	16. Similarities

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Similarities**

Usagi watched Rei push Chibi-usa on the swings. Turning away, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. How had this happened? She had only started dating Rei a little more than a week before, but she had already planned on it lasting forever.

Looking back at her new girlfriend, Usagi had no control over the soft smile that plastered itself onto her face. She hadn't just planned on forever; she'd known it would happen.

She still knew, Usagi's heart pointed out. She was never letting Rei go, especially not when she had finally realized what the feelings Rei brought out in her were.

Her gaze moved lower as Usagi sought out the daughter that she loved so much, the girl that was hers and… Mamoru's. She shook her head in denial. What she'd told Rei could be right. Chibi-usa's parentage could have changed. With all their powers and with love anything could be possible.

Chibi-usa had bonded with Rei not long after her initial arrival in the past, even before she had grown very close to Usagi herself. Since then, they'd remained pretty good friends. And Chibi-usa really had always acted like Hikawa Shrine's priestess. Both Rei and Chibi-usa liked to tease Usagi, yet at the same time their love for her could always be heard beneath the insults; both were stubborn; both were born leaders; both had big hearts and were really very sweet, despite their tough exteriors.

They could definitely be related, Usagi decided. Chibi-usa had to be hers and Reis's somehow. Her future self must have found a way to be with Rei and keep her daughter safe at the same time.

Looking back at the playground, Usagi's eyes widened at the site of the green-haired woman standing several yards away from her fellow Senshi. Setsuna nodded briefly in the direction of Rei and Chibi-usa, though her eyes stayed on Usagi. Then, she disappeared.

With a grin, Usagi strode toward her family.


	17. Interests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Interests**

"Rei?"

"Yeah?" the dark-haired girl replied, her gaze not leaving the book in her hands.

"Is the stuff you're studying interesting?" Usagi asked. She lifted her head from Rei's shoulder in order to better see the priestess's face.

"Yeah," Rei gave a slight nod, still focused on her school work. "You know I enjoy this class."

"Is it more interesting than me?"

Dark purple eyes finally turned to meet bright blue ones. Rei's arm tightened around Usagi's waist. "Nothing is more interesting than you, Baka," she whispered before claiming Usagi's lips.

"Holy crap!"

Usagi and Rei jerked apart at the astonished voice. As one, they turned to the open doorway of Rei's bedroom. Minako and Makoto were gaping at a furiously blushing Ami who had both of her hands over her mouth and wide eyes peeking out from above them.

Minako quickly recovered from her shock and looked back to Rei and Usagi. "I knew it!" she squealed in triumph. "I'm not the Goddess of Love for nothing. And I bet this is why we haven't seen you guys in two weeks, right?" She winked, "You two were just far too busy in Rei-chan's bedroom to hang out with the rest of us."

Ami's face turned even redder at her bow-wearing friend's implication. Makoto ignored Minako, opting instead to look back and forth between Usagi and Rei, part of her mind disbelieving and the other part wondering what took them so long. Minako grinned at the blushing new couple.


	18. Available

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Available**

"Hi, Yuuichirou-san," Usagi waved as she walked beside Rei along the jinja's grounds.

Yuuichirou gave a polite nod and returned to his sweeping.

"Is he still mad at me?"

Rei shook her head and looked down at Usagi. "He's not mad at anyone, just a bit upset that I'm no longer single. He'll get over it."

"I don't know, Rei," Usagi said. She grabbed the miko's hand. "I don't think I would have gotten over it if someone else had snatched you up."

Rei smiled and pulled Usagi closer as they stepped into her bedroom. "Yuuichirou just has a crush, Usa. And he may be a really good friend, but his feelings have always been one-sided. Kind of like your brother's crush on Ami-chan. He is still hung up on her, right?"

Grinning, Usagi replied, "Yeah. Actually, when I told my family about us, Shingo was upset that one of my 'hot' friends was off the market, but he was overjoyed that at least Ami-chan is still available."

"Poor kid. I don't think Ami-chan will ever view him in a romantic way."

"I doubt it," agreed Usagi. She looked around Rei's room from her spot on the floor. "Do you have any new manga I can read?"

"I was thinking we could do something else."

"Like what?"

With a mischievous look in her eyes, Rei seized the other girl by the waist and quickly drew Usagi nearer until she was partially in her lap.

"Oh, I like your idea better," Usagi breathed, a faint blush decorating her cheeks, as Rei slowly closed the distance between their parted lips.


	19. Studying

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Studying**

_Beautiful. Adorable. Sweet. Endearing. Wonderful. Innocent. Delightful. Loveable. _

Those were the words running through Rei's mind as she gazed at Usagi's sleeping form. Reaching a hand forward, she brushed back some stray blonde bangs that had fallen across Usagi's face.

Usagi mumbled incoherently as she moved her arm to rest more comfortably between her head and Rei's table. The pages of her school notebook wrinkled even more at the gesture.

Rei leaned close to Usagi. Hovering above the other's ear, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Koibito."

Usagi smiled in her sleep and Rei's heart swelled at the sight. _Perfect_, she thought.


	20. Possessive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Possessive**

"It looks like we missed a few things while we were out of town."

Michiru followed Haruka's glance. Several yards away from the couple, in a corner booth of the café, sat the Inner Senshi. Their Princess was giggling at something one of her friends had said. Her right hand rested on Rei's leg and the priestess's arm was wrapped around Usagi's waist. "I knew they were close like us."

Haruka gave her other half a quick grin and strode toward the younger girls' table. Fighting off her own smile, Michiru trailed behind her.

Usagi noticed the two approaching and let out a squeal of delight. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Usagi," Michiru nodded. "Girls."

"Koneko-chan," drawled Haruka with a roguish grin. She took a seat beside the odango- haired girl and draped her arm casually over her shoulder. "I hear you and Mamoru-san broke up. So, does this mean I finally get my turn?"

Usagi didn't get to reply. Rei's eyes narrowed and she gripped Usagi tighter, pulling her into her side. "Haruka-san, don't you get worried that one day Michiru-san will get jealous of your constant flirting?"

"Michiru?" Haruka repeated. Her eyes met those of her partner's before she turned back to Rei. "No. You, on the other hand, do seem rather jealous, though. Now, why would that be, Rei-chan? Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"You're purposely trying to get me riled up, aren't you?"

"It's so easy to do."

"Just get your arm off my girlfriend, Haruka-san."

"Girlfriend, is it? Wow, I guess I missed my chance again, ne Koneko-chan?"

"Rei," Usagi soothed, when the flames Rei controlled could literally be seen dancing in her amethyst eyes.

Haruka chuckled and pulled up a couple extra chairs so she and Michiru could join the group more comfortably. Rolling her eyes, though her mouth was once again twitching, Michiru sat. Rei settled for glaring at both the sandy-haired woman and her three laughing friends on the other side of the booth.


	21. Distraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Distraction**

"Usagi! Stop stuffing your face. None of us can concentrate with you doing that."

Usagi stopped eating, a cookie half way to her face. She glanced around Rei's room at her friends trying to study- well, Ami was trying to study, anyway; Minako was telling Makoto some school gossip, both of their textbooks closed and apparently forgotten on the table.

Usagi looked back at Rei and stuck her tongue out. Then, she resumed eating the sweets Makoto had baked.

Having quickly looked away when Usagi had stuck her small, pink tongue out, Rei turned back to the shorter girl beside her and narrowed her violet eyes. "I'm serious, Usagi. If you don't want to do your own work, fine. But, don't distract the rest of us by being a pig."

"Enough with the PDA, Rei-chan!" Minako growled, slamming her fist on the table.

The other four girls jumped at the noise.

"What are you talking about?" Rei demanded.

"You! My poor, innocent, temporarily unloved ears don't need to hear about how you can't take your eyes off Usagi-chan. Jeez! These study sessions are becoming one big mush fest. And I won't allow that unless I have a date, too. So stop it!"

"I think you've finally lost it, Minako-chan. Usagi was being distracting. It's not mushy to tell her to cut it out."

"Says the only one she was distracting," Minako rolled her eyes dramatically. "Really, Rei-chan, not all of us feel the need to stare at your girlfriend. We never even noticed she was eating."

Usagi giggled at the blush that appeared on Rei's face. Scooting closer, she linked her arm with Rei's and proceeded to devour another stack of cookies.


	22. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Back to the Future**

"Do we really have to go to that meeting?" Neo Queen Serenity questioned. Reaching forward, she clasped her lover's hand in her own and pulled the other woman close to her side. "It's no fun at all, Rei."

"No one ever said ruling a planet was going to be all fun and games," replied Rei, glancing down at the blonde beside her. "The meeting's important. We're going."

"But I don't want to," Serenity whined.

Coming to a stop, Rei said. "Tell you what. If you quit complaining about this, I'll give you a nice reward later."

"Really? What kind of reward?" Serenity pulled excitedly on the raven haired senshi's arm.

Rei grinned. Grabbing Serenity's other hand, she walked forward until the Lunarian queen's back was against a crystal wall. With Serenity pinned before her, Rei leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Serenity giggled at the words only she could hear as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Give it a rest already!"

Serenity looked over Rei's shoulder at the owner of the annoyed voice. "Small Lady? What are you doing back so soon? You've barely been in the past a month."

"I was trying to get away from that," the pink haired girl gestured to the embrace her mothers were in. "That's all I ever see Usagi and Rei doing. So I decided to come home to get away from it. Guess I forgot that it's all you two do too."

Serenity, unsure how to respond, looked to Rei, who only shrugged.

"Um, sorry?" Serenity told her daughter.

Chibi-usa shook her head. Turning on her heel, the small princess stalked off, muttering. "You'd think they'd get tired after a thousand years."

"So, where were we?" Serenity smiled.

"Going to a meeting."

Serenity pouted.

Rei gave her a pointed look. "I told you. Later."

Serenity stuck her lower lip out more and let her wide blue eyes do the imploring for her.

"Fine! I'll call the others and tell them we're sick. Again."

Serenity beamed and dragged Rei toward their room.


	23. Don't Mess with Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Don't Mess With Fire**

"Mamoru-san."

The college student turned around. His eyes widened. "You're back?"

He received a nod in reply. "Just visiting. I was looking for Odango. I thought she might be in here. Then, I saw you and…"

Mamoru shrugged. "Usagi-chan does like to visit the arcade. But, I don't know if she'll be here today. I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Why not?"

"Because," Mamoru paused and a brief flash of pain could be seen in his eyes. "She broke up with me a few months ago. She loves someone else now."

Seiya took a step back in shock. "S-she… wha…?"

"Seiya!"

Before he could respond, Seiya was being squeezed in a tight hug by Usagi Tsukino. "Odango."

She pulled back, waved to Mamoru, who was leaving to seek out Motoki, and questioned the Light, "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. Our planet's reconstruction is going so well that we decided to take a little break and visit Earth," Seiya said, smiling widely.

"That's great! Where are Taiki-san and Yaten-kun?"

"They're at the hotel resting. They agreed to get together with minna later, but I wanted to see you now."

"Oh. Well, minna will definitely be excited to see you guys again."

"Yeah. But maybe we can do something now? Just the two of us?" Seiya asked, his hand reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair from the blonde's face.

Usagi moved out of his reach. "I kind of have plans right now," she told him. "And Seiya-"

Seiya looked hurt when she drew away from him, but quickly recovered. "You know, before you came in, Mamoru-san was telling me that you two broke up… because you wanted to be with someone else."

She moved away again when he stepped forward, backing into a game. "Yeah, I-"

"What are you doing?"

Usagi's eyes flew past his form and she rushed to the girl who had just spoken, her eyes lighting up. "Do you need to go home?"

Rei shook her head. "No. It wasn't an emergency. That baka Yuuichiro just couldn't find a broom. I told him not to interrupt us anymore for something so stupid."

"Hi, Rei-chan."

The miko looked at Seiya. "You never answered my question."

"I was talking to Odango. Are you the one she has plans with? You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a bit, would you?"

"Yes, I would mind. We're on a date."

"You… with each other?" Seiya asked, his eyes betraying his surprise and confusion.

Usagi nodded.

"And, Seiya-kun," Rei said. "Mamoru-san may have let you get away with chasing Usagi when he was dating her, but I won't. Fire can hurt, you know, so keep your hands off my girlfriend."


	24. As the Thunder Rolls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. The song Watashi No Hito Gingahen is by Michie Tomizawa.

**As the Thunder Rolls**

Usagi flinched as the thunder boomed across the sky. Seconds later, lightening illuminated the shrine, offering a brief reprieve from the dark that had been established when the electricity had gone out.

When Rei held her tighter in response to her fearful reaction to the storm, Usagi buried her face in the crook of the miko's neck and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out only a small whimper.

Thunder crashed again. When it had passed, Usagi whispered, "Rei."

"Hmm?"

"Sing to me. I don't want to hear the thunder and your voice is so pretty."

Thankful that her blush couldn't be seen, Rei answered, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Something you wrote."

After thinking for a moment, and arranging her arms more comfortably around the girl in her arms, Rei softly began her song, "It is said that my profile is like glass; but probably only you understood the truth about me. You'll know in advance that my disposition was chosen by the Red Planet. When the throwing-stone of love is thrown by you, I will catch fire; that red missile I am, throwing back to you... I already know that what I want is you..."


	25. Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Date**

"That was sooo yummy!"

"Yeah, it seemed like you enjoyed it."

Usagi looked at Rei, "Don't make fun of the way I eat."

"I'm not," Rei soothed, reaching for Usagi and leading her away from the restaurant. "I mean, yeah, you eat like a pig, but it's cute."

"I'm ignoring the pig part, meanie," Usagi said as they entered the park across the street and headed to a bench.

They took a seat and Usagi leaned up to meet Rei for a kiss, her hand cupping the raven haired girl's cheek. She pulled back a moment later and gazed at Rei lovingly. Smiling softly she whispered, "Aishiteru, Rei."

Rei, with adoration in her eyes, replied, "Mo aishiteru, Usagi."


	26. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Shopping **

"Usagi!"

"Naru-chan! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Usagi. She rushed forward to greet her old friend with a hug.

"Same here. Actually, I called your house this morning to see if you wanted to go shopping. It's been so long since we've hung out. Your mom said you were on a date, though," Naru paused and glanced amusedly at the manga shop they were standing in. "It figures you'd drag Mamoru-san here."

"I'm not here with Mamoru-san. We broke up about six months ago. I thought you knew."

"No. Wow, it really has been a while since we talked. I'd say I was sorry to hear about it, but I guess you've moved on if you're on a date."

"Usa, I found that manga you wanted. Oh, hi, Naru-chan."

"Hi, Rei-chan. Usagi, I thought you were on a-"

"You found it?!" Usagi squealed. She excitedly threw her arms around Rei and squeezed tight. "Great! Thank you so, so much," she said, planting a kiss on Rei's cheek.

Naru blinked a few times. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Usagi glanced back at Naru, her arms still around her miko girlfriend. "Naru-chan?"

"Huh?" she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Nothing. Um, Umino's at the computer shop next store. We were gonna get something to eat after I took a quick look around here. You guys want to come? Like a double date? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything. But, with us going to different high schools and all, it's hard to hang out, Usagi, so…"

"I've never been one to turn down food. And I want to catch up with you, too, Naru-chan."

"I don't mind," Rei said.

"Great! I just have to buy this and we can go," stated Usagi, motioning to the manga in Rei's hand.

Naru nodded. "I'll go tell Umino."

After she walked through the door, Rei asked, "She didn't know, did she?"

"No, I was about to tell her, but then you came up. I feel bad that we haven't talked in that long."

"You were both busy. But, you can catch up now."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. She looked at her manga again. "I'm really glad you found this."

"I don't know why you needed to read it, though," Rei said. She leaned forward to whisper in Usagi's ear, "Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon can really do that stuff."

Usagi felt the heat rising to her face. And, when she felt Rei's lips against her own, she didn't mind that the doujinshi was getting crumpled between them.


	27. Shiver

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Shiver**

Usagi ran. Her teeth chattered as she shivered in the icy wind whipping around her. She pulled her gloved hands up into the sleeves of her coat, silently wishing she had worn warmer pants.

Dodging around another pedestrian as she rounded a corner, Usagi let a relieved sigh escape her lips. Ignoring the fact that she could see her breath before her, the teenager tried to focus instead on the warmth she knew the temple just a few yards ahead of her would provide.

Several minutes later, after she had been quickly ushered into her girlfriend's home, Usagi explained why she needed to see the miko, despite the freezing temperature. Then, while sipping hot cocoa and feeling the weight of a heavy wool blanket across her shoulders, she endured Rei's lecture on not making herself sick for frivolous reasons- namely, that Rei was warmer than the heater at her home.

When Rei had finished speaking, Usagi set her drink down and held one end of the blanket up. Rolling her eyes, but grinning just the same, Rei sat on the floor and pulled Usagi into her embrace. Slender fingers traveled up the blonde's spine and a chaste kiss was placed on her temple. Usagi smiled. And, as her heart raced, she shivered with delight.


	28. Doodles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Doodles**

Minako winced as something collided with the back of her head, jerking her out of her daydream. Glancing at the floor beside her desk, she noticed a paper airplane. Annoyed, she picked it up and spun around to look for the culprit.

Makoto raised her arm a little to try to draw her blonde friend's attention to her. Her eyes widened as she saw Minako's eyes narrow at a boy in the back of the classroom who was looking back at her nervously. Makoto hurriedly crumpled up a blank piece of paper and tossed it forward.

Minako glared at the ball of paper that had just bounced off her head. Realizing it couldn't have come from the scared boy a few seats behind her, she focused her attention on the other side of the room. Makoto was waving her arm. Minako's eyebrows rose in confusion. Her brunette friend pointed at something to the left. The soldier of love followed the finger with her eyes and let out a gasp.

Looking back at Makoto, she mouthed, "What is she doing?"

Makoto shrugged.

Minako looked back at the girl Makoto had previously brought her attention, too. Usagi wasn't asleep. She wasn't eating and she didn't have a manga hidden behind her school books. Instead, she was writing in a notebook. Curious, and a little concerned, at her friend's odd behavior, Minako leaned across the aisle, trying to see onto the desk that was diagonal from her own. Unfortunately, the rows were too far apart for her to see anything.

"Usagi-chan!" she hissed.

The odango-haired girl jumped and looked at Minako.

"Are you actually writing notes?"

Usagi pulled her notebook to her chest. "Y-yes. Ami-chan said I should if I want to do better in school," she whispered.

Minako looked at her skeptically.

"You're going to fall, Minako-chan. Sit up right."

"Are you really taking notes?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," Minako said, looking disappointed. With a frown, she sat up straight.

Usagi sighed and placed her open notebook back on the desk. She pulled a red pen from her schoolbag and colored in the hearts that littered the page. With a small giggle she moved her fingers first over the two figures she had drawn, and then up across the phrase she had written several times over: _Usagi loves Rei_


	29. Fun in the Sun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Fun in the Sun**

"Rei, are you ever going to come swimming with me?"

"Later."

Usagi knelt down in front of the reclining Rei, making sure to keep her sandy feet off the towel. "Why not now?"

"I don't feel like getting wet yet."

"But, Rei," whined Usagi. "We're at the beach. That's what you're supposed to do."

Removing her sunglasses and sitting up, Rei said, "You're also supposed to relax on dry land, under the sun."

"Fine," Usagi pouted. "I'm just going to sit here and sulk until you give in."

"Ok."

"I can't just sit here dripping wet! I'm cold."

"Dry off."

"But, we're going in the water in a minute."

"In a lot of minutes," Rei paused. "But, I guess I can warm you up while we wait."

"What do you-ack, Rei!" Usagi yelped as Rei gave a tug on her waist that sent the blonde toppling into her girlfriend's arms.

"Are you getting warmer?" Rei asked. She positioned Usagi snugly in her grasp.

"Mhmm," Usagi smiled, her hands resting atop Rei's over her stomach as her back pressed into the miko's chest. "But, you're still coming swimming with me."

"Really?"

Usagi nodded, feeling Rei's breath on her ear. She leaned her head back onto Rei's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "In a few hours."


	30. Bliss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.

**Bliss**

"Everything feels so perfect," Usagi sighed happily.

Beside her, on Hikawa Jinja's back steps, Rei smiled. Her eyes left the starry night sky and instead rested on Usagi's face.

"What?" Usagi prompted when she didn't speak.

"Nothing, really," Rei said. She leaned forward until scarcely an inch separated the two girls. "I was just thinking that you're right."

Usagi closed the distance between their lips. Her right hand started to weave through Rei's dark hair, while the fingers of her left hand laced with Rei's own as the miko's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Rei's eyes opened as Usagi pulled back.

"Even our hands fit together perfectly," Usagi answered Rei's silent question.

Rei grinned, "Yeah, they do."

"Rei, we'll be together forever, right?"

"Even longer, Usagi."

**The End**

**Japanese Translations:**

Baka- stupid

Koibito- sweetheart

Aishiteru- I love you

Mo Aishiteru- I love you, too

Koneko- kitten

Minna- everyone

-chan- honorific for a close friend

-san- honorific for someone older or respected

Miko- priestess

Odango- dumpling

Atama- head

Ginzuishou- silver crystal

Jinja- temple

-kun- honorific for a male

Doujinshi- fan comic

Manga- comic


End file.
